A Change in Artemis
by luvsguys with noshirts
Summary: I didn't like the ending of the movie so i created my own, i know there are a million out there the first chapter isn't very good but i promise it gets better! :


**Hey guys! I was reeeeeeeeeally disappointed with the ending of the series and of the movie, so decided to make my own!! DUN DUN DUN!! OMYGOSH!NOWAY! Anyway………ya……..so I am just going to redo the movie and I will include flashbacks to the series as I have to add a new character, just to annoy those people who hate new characters, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or I would have made Ed mine looooooooong ago!**

"Hey Al!"

"Ya brother?"

"Betcha can't catch me!!"

"Hahaha, hey no far you got a head start!!"

For the next 10 minutes the two brothers ran around the small hill they found to play on. One of the boys had hair and eyes like the sun, he was the oldest (and shortest), his name was Edward Elric. The younger one had hair that was very simple and brown; his eyes on the other hand were gray and had a fun, cheery twinkle to them. His name was Alphonse Elric. Edward was only 9 years old and Al was 7.

Right then two girls came up the side of the hill.

"Hey guys wait for us!!" said the first girl.

The second girl whispered to the first, the first girl just looked up at Ed and Al and called them over.

The first girl had long blonde hair that was always tied up and was very pretty, pretty enough for some of the young boys downtown to notice. Her name was Winry and she had been Ed and Al's best friend for many years. The second girl had short almost

boy-ish hair, her hair was a deep brown unlike Al's. She even dressed almost like a boy! She had a small face with deep dark eyes that seemed very mysterious.

"Hey guys, watcha doing?" asked Winry.

"Not much," said Ed distracted by the new person, "who's your new friend Winry?"

"Is this where you have been for the past couple of days? Showing her around?" asked Al.

"Yup!" said Winry not at all concerned. "This is my new friend Ai. She just moved here so I offered to show her around, you know, introduce her to everyone. And everyone includes you guys, so Ai say hello!"

Ed just stared at Ai skeptically. Al on the other hand jumped up and shook hands with her. "Hi I'm Alphonse Elric! Me and my brother Ed live over there on that hill with the tree. We live there with our mother."

"Hey Al, you have a really cool house! Do you ever climb that tree?" Asked Ai looking over at the tree wishfully.

"Oh ya! Me and brother climb it all the time! It's lots of fun!"

"You know you sure look a lot like a boy, don't you?" said Ed.

"Brother! That's rude!"

"Did you expect a pink skirt with lace?" asked Ai staring at Ed.

Ed and Ai had a stared at each other for a while; you could almost hear the dramatic music.

Then Ed and Ai started laughing, they laughed for so long and hard they almost cried.

Winry and Al just stood by the side lines and tilted their head, confused.

"I guess pants are better for climbing." said Ed.

"Are you admitting that you have climbed a tree in a skirt?" asked Ai sarcastically.

This time everyone joined in the laughing.

"How are you Ai? It's been forever! When did you leave Central?"

"Brother do you know Ai?"

"Oh yeah! Didn't I tell you about the last time I went to Central and almost got mugged and was saved by a strange girl?"

"Is that how you describe me Ed? 'A strange girl'?" said Ai jokingly.

"And how should I describe you? The boy/girl?"

"How about the girl that saved your sorry butt! If it wasn't for me you would probably be dead! A little respect?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Ai."

Winry's and Al's jaws dropped and they almost feel over.

"What?" asked Ed innocently.

Winry and Al were speechless. Al was the first to come around, "Brother…did you just…a…a…apologize?"

Ed immediately turned red.

Everyone laughed, even Ed eventually.

"So, what happened?" asked Winry feeling a little left out.

"Well, as you know I went to Central to look for some new books as we have already read all of ours." Explained Ed who had obviously wanted to share this story for a very long time. "I obviously couldn't tell mom because she would say no, so Al and I thought up a plan of me going to camp for a week!

I had thought out everything, where to stay, where to go, and I even saved up enough for a train ticket. So I left without telling anyone but Al. When I got there it was amazing, everything was so big! There weren't enough days to explore it all let alone get all of the books that I wanted. A week went by so quickly."

"Oh please, hurry up and get to the good part! This is dull." Said Ai, only slightly impatient.

"Anyway," continued Edward as though he hadn't heard her, (although he did go straight to the good part after that) "I was walking back to the really cheap hotel I was staying at when I got cornered by about 5 guys.

"More like 8, but whatever…" corrected Ai.

"They backed me into a corner in an alley, and no one was around. I _tried_ to fight them off but I still had books in my hands."

"Of course," said Al and Winry together.

"_Anyway_, all of a sudden this garbage can came sailing out of no where and hit a guy on the head! He got knocked out, and the others got scared. All of a sudden we heard this voice that said, "Leave him, the Street Devil wants a word with the boy!" Then all of a sudden all of the men bowed and left! Then Ai here jumps down from a roof.

She explained that the Street Devil is kind of like a God to muggers in Central. Then, once we got it straightened out that she was a girl and not a guy, we had dinner and talked. And that's all that happened."

Everyone was quiet for a minute then Ai said, "Of course I have gotten much better at hand to hand combat since then."

Al then came up to her and gave her a big thank you for saving his brother.

"Oh it was nothing, besides it was forever ago," said Ai very embarrassed. "How about we go climb the tree now? It's been staring at me the whole time."

It was the first time that I laughed so hard, the first day Ai moved to Resembol. She changed my life, my entire outlook on life. I will never forget that I day, we climbed trees, we swam in the river, and we played the longest game of tag I have ever played in my life!

"No, Ai please come back!! No you can't leave us, it's supposed to be me!! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME!"

"Damnit, not Ai, not Ai too."

I will never forget the last day I saw Ai.

The day that I lost her forever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thank you for reading my first fan fiction!! Yaaaaa!!!! …………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I was kinda picturing balloons or something……

Dunananan, another layer of Ed's life is peeled away!!!

Ed; That's fine just no more ok??

Oh, silly silly little Ed-ikins!

Ed; DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Why not?

Ed; never mind

well what do I do now?

Ed; YOU IDOT! You write more!! If they send in enough reviews!!!!! Muhahahaha!!

isn't that blackmail??

Ed; ya…………...so??

that's wrong I won't do it!

Ed; SHUT UP!

Ed holds gun to head

yes Ed I will do as you say! Please write reviews!

p.s. I promise it will get better!! 


End file.
